Famous Last Words
by Queen of Zan
Summary: OotP spoilers One-shot Sirius Black, as he fell through the veil, said something, his last words. Only Bellatrix could hear him, and she didn't care. What did Sirius say, what were his last words?


A/N: This is a response to my own challenge in my Livejournal. I started writing, intending to make it funny…but it turned out…like this. It is rather ironic, though.

Disclaimer: PUT IT _DOWN_, FRED!

------------------------------------

Famous Last Words

By: Queen of Zan

------------------------------------

Upon hearing from (of all people) Snape that Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries to look for him, Sirius practically flew out the door. When Remus tried to stop him, he ignored him. When Tonks tried to stop him, he shrugged her off. When Kingsley tried to reason with him, Sirius shoved him (with difficulty) out of the way. When Moody tried to get him to stop, Sirius ducked around him. But when Snape tried to stop him, telling him to be reasonable, that if he went, he'd probably die, and God only knows what Potter would be like then, it was the last straw. Sirius raced past everyone grabbed his wand from the table where he'd left it and ran out the door.

Everyone immediately grabbed their wands and ran after him. He'd have no chance if he went alone, and they had to rescue Harry and whoever else had gone along with him anyway.

Everyone tried, as they ran, to convince him to go back, they'd get Harry, he couldn't just run into the Ministry of Magic, especially not with Death Eaters there. Sirius wouldn't listen. It wasn't until later that he would realize he should have listened to them.

Getting to the Department of Mysteries seemed to take no time at all for any of them, even Sirius, though at the same time, that run took an eternity, especially for the more out-of-shape members of the group. Running to downtown London wasn't exactly high on anyone's list, except, apparently, for Sirius, at the moment.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur once they got to the Ministry. Kingsley and Tonks managed to get them all in, and Sirius dove into the elevator, frantically pounding the button for the Department of Mysteries while everyone else raced to get into the lift before the doors closed as the result of Sirius's frantic pushing of the button. Everyone managed to squeeze in just as the doors rattled in. Tonks stumbled into the wall, then fell onto Moody, who sort of growled at her.

When they got into the Department of Mysteries, Sirius at the head of the group, they dashed through doors at random, not knowing where Harry was. It was Lupin who noticed that there were marks on certain doors in the revolving room of doors and got the others to follow him through. It was the Room of Death, and Harry and Neville were at the foot of some stairs, fighting valiantly. Tonks sent a Stunning Spell at Lucius Malfoy, beginning the rain of spells that the Order members sent at the Death Eaters. The five Order members descended the stairs, beginning to duel with the remaining Death Eaters. Kingsley fought two at once, Tonks was still halfway up the stairs, firing all sorts of spells at Bellatrix. Moody was dueling Dolohov, but a well-aimed spell on the Death Eater's part sent Moody to the floor.

Tonks fell to the floor as Bellatrix sent a well-aimed curse her way as she was distracted by the green jet of light that very nearly missed Sirius as he ran to Harry. Sirius saw this and ran to duel his cousin even as Tonks fell. Lucius Malfoy attacked Harry, but Lupin stopped him and sent him away. The prophecy smashed, but none of the dueling adults noticed. Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs and was down them amazingly fast. As the Death Eaters saw him and tried to run, he used some sort of spell to hook them and bring them back. Sirius and Bellatrix didn't notice when Dumbledore appeared, for they were too involved in their own duel.

Sirius ducked the red jet of light from Bellatrix's wand and laughed. "Come on, you can do better than that!" And she did. The next spell hit him directly on the chest. He had not quite stopped laughing, but his eyes registered the surprise he felt that she had answered his challenge adequately, and surpassed it far beyond what he had expected. Everyone but Bellatrix was too shocked to notice as he drew what little breath he had left to whisper his last words.

He tried to form a good thought, tried to say something intelligent, but all he could say was "Remember the Alamo…"

Bellatrix smiled a triumphant smile that did have just a tinge of amusement at her cousin's last words before screaming her triumph for all to hear.

Kingsley ran forward to continue Sirius's ill-fated duel with his cousin.

------------------------------------

A/N: Welp, that's it. Please review, let me know about mistakes, what you thought, did you like it, did you hate it, did you think it was horrible and you're putting me on your favorite author's list? Come on, review. Comments and criticism are welcome, welcome, welcome. Thank you, and good nite.


End file.
